


간단한 부탁

by whopperjunior



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whopperjunior/pseuds/whopperjunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>램지 주인님이 명령을 내리면, 릭은 반드시 복종해야 한다. 그게 아무리... 이상한... 명령일지라도.</p>
            </blockquote>





	간단한 부탁

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Simple Request](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287988) by [tendervittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendervittles/pseuds/tendervittles). 



  


“간단한 부탁이지 않느냐, 릭. 나를 화나게 하고 싶은 건 아니겠지?”

당연히 릭은 램지 주인님을 화나게 하고 싶지 않았다. 화난 램지는 자신을 채찍처럼 빠르게 후려치고, 그건 채찍보다 두 배는 고통스럽다. 그는 릭을 때리고 그를 걷어찰 것이다. 오랫동안 크게 소리지를 것이고, 그러면 그의 얼굴은 볼튼가 문장에 있는 가죽이 벗겨진 남자 뒤의 색깔처럼 분홍색으로 붉어질 것이었다.

그 고함소리가 릭을 가장 괴롭혔다. 그는 드레드포트에 머무르는 동안 너무나 많은 고통을 견뎌왔기 때문에, 멍이나 자상이 또 생기는 것은 그에게 아무것도 아니었다. 어떤 점에서는, 그것들은 그를 안도하게 했다. 램지 주인님은 릭이 피흘리고, 흐느끼고, 우는 것을 _좋아했다_. (하지만 이제는, 더 이상 램지에게 멈춰달라고 애원하지 않았다.)

하지만 그 고함소리는… 그건 램지 주인님이 화가 났다는 것 이상을 의미했다. _그가 실망했다는 것._ 그리고 그가 모시는 남자, 그에게 그의 진짜 이름을 알려준 남자를 실망시켰다는 것은, 릭에게 어찌할 바를 모를 만큼 두려운 일이었다.

그래서 그는 복종했다.

릭은 느리고 절뚝거리는 걸음으로 침대에 다가갔다. 언제나처럼 그의 발걸음은 휘청거렸다. 그는 한쪽 팔을 뻗어 불구가 된 손으로 깃털침대를 짚어 몸을 지지했다. 그의 피부는 반투명했고, 부러지기 쉬운 뼈 위로 팽팽하게 늘어나 있었다. 그의 팔다리와 몸의 다른 부분은 평상시처럼 따로따로 움직이는 듯이 느껴졌다. 릭은 램지 주인님이 원할 때만 – 그리고 그가 원하는 것만 – 느낄 수 있었다.

그는 침대 위로 털썩 앉았다. 매트리스는 거의 움직이지 않았다. 릭은 거의 무게가 나가지 않았고, 램지 주인님이 이미 그 위에 누워 있었기 때문에, 그의 중량과 풍채가 그의 충실한 종복의 균형을 잡아주었다.

그는 주인님의 명령을 실행할 수밖에 없었다.

릭은 램지가 누운 곳까지 손과 무릎으로 침대 위를 기어갔다. 그의 주인님은 발목을 꼬고, 손은 머리 뒤를 짚고 누워 있었다. 그는 이미 옷을 벗고 있었다.

비단천으로 된 침구조차도 릭의 상처투성이 무릎을 아프게 했다. 마침내 그는 느긋하게 누운 램지 주인님의 옆에 와서 멈췄고 안도했다.

“그리고? 내가 뭐라고 했지, 릭?”

릭은 그의 얼굴로 피가 몰리는 것을 느꼈다. 램지의 얼굴에 짐승 같은 미소가 떠올랐다. 그는 릭을 부끄럽게 하는 걸 좋아했다. 그게 그의 여흥거리 중 하나였다.

“흐음?” 회색 눈이 탐욕스럽게 번득였다.

적어도 램지 주인님은 지금 기분이 좋아 보였다. 기분 좋은 램지는 그를 아프게 하거나 가혹한 말을 할 가능성이 다소 적었다.

램지는 여전히 릭이 대답 – 그의 주인의 명령을 반복 - 하기를 기다리고 있었다.

“주, 주인님이 – 저… 저… 저에게 – 껴… 껴안으라고… 주인님을…” 그의 목소리가 차츰 잦아들었다. 릭은 더 이상 눈을 마주칠 수 없었다. 하지만 그럼에도 불구하고 램지 주인님은 만족스러운 것 같아 보였다.

“그럼?” 머리 뒤에 있던 팔을 들어 자기 옆자리를 툭툭 치면서 그가 물었다.

“네, 주인님.” 릭은 여전히 밑을 내려다보며 중얼거렸다. 이건 그와 램지가 함께 보냈던 시간 중에서 가장 _친밀한_ 것 같은 순간이었으나, 가장 견딜 수 없을 정도로 불편한 순간이 되어갔다. 램지 주인님은 그의 이상한 요청에 대해 설명을 하지 않았고, 그건 오히려 상황을 악화시켰다.

램지가 릭에게 설명을 할 _의무_ 가 있다는 것은 물론 아니다. 설명의 부재는 그의 신경을 긁었지만, 릭은 질문을 할 수 있는 분수가 못되었다. 램지 주인님에게 잠자코 완전히 복종하는 것이 그의 일이었다.

그래서 릭은 질질 기어 그의 주인 옆에 누웠다. 램지는 팔로 릭을 둥글게 감았고, 그의 손은 튀어나온 골반에 올려졌다.

용기를 얻은 릭은 그의 상체가 램지 주인님의 넓은 가슴에 기대질 때까지 가까이 움직였다. 머리는 그의 주인님의 턱 밑으로 밀어 넣었다. 릭은 얼굴을 들어 램지의 목에 코를 부볐다. 그리고 한쪽 팔이 저리지 않는 자세를 취하기 위해 노력했다.

이전의 삶에서, 그는 수없이 많은 여인들과 이렇게 눕곤 했었다. 그렇지 않은가?

어쨌든 램지 주인님은 느닷없이 소리를 치거나 비난하지 않았다. 그는 릭이 움직이고 싶은 대로 하게 두었고, 그건 그를 좀 더 편하게 했다.

릭은 베개 위로 누웠고, 램지는 그의 움푹 들어간 가슴에 기대 누웠다. 램지의 무게가 호흡을 더 힘들게 했지만, 릭은 신경쓰지 않았다. 오히려 그 압력은 편안할 정도였고, 그의 주인님의 몸에서 나오는 열기가 그의 몸을 덥혔다. 참 이상한 치료법이긴 했지만, 릭은 그걸 거절할 입장이 아니었다.

릭은 머뭇거리며 팔을 움직여 램지를 껴안았다. 그보다 큰 남자는 한숨을 내쉬더니 릭의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻었다. 릭은 손을 들어 서서히, 몹시 부드럽게 그의 남은 손가락을 램지의 긴 머리카락 사이에 넣었다. 그건 놀랄 만큼 부드러웠고, 예상외로 평온한 경험이었다.

릭은 넋을 잃고 램지의 머리카락을 쓰다듬었다. 몇 개 없는 손가락으로 그의 주인의 머리를 마사지하기까지 했다. 주인님의 아버지의 식솔들을 관리하는 것은 분명 몹시도 힘든 일일 것이다. 드레드포트에는 건사해야 할 많은 하인들과, 개와 말들을 비롯해, 왈더 프레이의 사람 두 명에, 램지 주인님의 병사들이 있었다. 루즈 볼튼이 남쪽으로 가면서 남겨둔 유명무실한 군사들과 풋내기들까지. 그게 어떤 모양새건 간에, 램지 주인님의 피로를 풀어드리는 것이 릭의 일이었다.

릭은 입술을 씰룩거려, 미소일지도 모르는 모양새를 만들었다. 그건 꽤 대담한 움직임이었다. 그러나 릭이 램지 주인님을 내려다 봤을 때, 그는 그의 주인님이 깊이 잠들어 느리고 규칙적으로 숨쉬고 있는 걸 알게 되었다.

자신의 일을 다한 릭도 눈을 감았다. 아마 그 또한 오늘밤 평안히 잠들 수 있을 것이다.


End file.
